


Find me...Please.

by The_Cerulean_Author



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death of the Signless, Eventual Happy Ending, Goodbyes, I Love You, I will find you, Kisses and Cuddles, Memories, Multi, Pain, Prayer, Rape, Reunions, Sadstuck, Tears, Wishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death of the Signless, bits of his family's after-stories, happy reunions after much suffering </p>
<p>I'm a sucker for happy endings so dwi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye...but just for now.

The Signless opened one eye when he heard noises coming down to the cell he shared with his moirail and his mother. His moirail had suffered severe headaches ever since they'd put that....damned headset on him. He was now just trying to sleep, with his head in the Dolorosa's lap.

The Signless had not seen his beloved Disciple for three days. And that terrified him more than his imminent execution. 

The noises reached their cell, and Signless' heart both soared and shattered to see his Disciple....blindfolded, gagged, tears streaming down her face, being dragged by a metal collar around her neck by Orphaner Dualscar. Signless' blood boiled at the sight of him. It didn't take a smart person to figure out what he'd been doing to his Beloved for three days. Repeatedly.

The large, violetblooded sea dweller shoved Disciple to the floor, where she didn't move. This, again, made Signless more scared than he'd ever been. 

"Your kittybitch wvas a lot of fun, mutant. I see wvhy you kept her for so long. I like my girls feisty." smirked Dualscar.  
"fuck off you piiece of 2hiit!" snarled Psionic, who'd spoken for the first time in three days, much to Signless' relief.  
"I did not 'keep' her as you so crudely put it. She chose to come with me, to follow me. And we fell in love. Not that you'd understand." said Signless calmly.  
"pah. There's no such thing as lovwe, fuckblood. Just those who dominate, and those who refuse to submit." laughed Dualscar.  
"Call My Sons, Or My Daughter, Either Of Those Names Again And I Will Not Be Responsible For My Actions." said Rosa icily.

Dualscar just rolled his eyes and left. Signless immediately went over to Disciple.

"what diid you mean....2on2 and Daughter, Ro2a?" asked Psionic "Kankrii'2 your only 2on"  
"No He Is Not. You And Meulin Are My Children Too. My Other Son And My Daughter" smiled Rosa gently, Psionic smiled back, then a tear ran out from underneath the headset and he buried his face back in Rosa's lap.

The Disciple was the lowest she'd ever been. Three days in Dualscar's 'company', then dragged back to the Grand Highblood's dungeons, gagged, blindfolded and chained. Hearing her family's voices had been the world's biggest comfort to her. Feelings gentle hands unblindfold and ungag her and seeing her beloved's face was the cherry on the cake.

"my darling? It's me....Signless" he said gently.  
"I know it's you..." she breathed, sitting up and hugging him tightly.  
He just wrapped his arms around her and held her close "you're safe now....it's ok. You're with your family...."  
"But I won't be for long will....Signless our executions are one hour away...we're going to die and none of us are ever going to see each other again!" sobbed Disciple into Signless' chest.

Signless gently tilted Disciple's chin up to look at him, he gestured for his mother and the Psionic to come over too.  
"My Disciple...mother, psi.....yes, tonight may be our last night all together in this life. But take comfort in the fact we will one day meet again. We will leave this world of suffering, pain, cruelty and injustice....for a life where we are immortal...and where we can be together for always." 

There was silence between the four of them, no words were needed as they tightly embraced each other, there was not a single dry eye.

All too soon, guards came to take Disciple and Signless to their executions, Disciple was weak and tired from three days of cruel torture courtesy of Dualscar and stumbled, but the guards mercilessly dragged her up and pulled her on. 

The Signless died that night, Disciple and Psionic yelling into the cheers of highbloods, Rosa simply bowing her head and crying silently. Disciple ran to her Lover's body and fell before it, crying into the dirt. She met the eyes of the executioner and braced herself for the arrow that never came. Darkleer released her and uproar ensued. Rosa and Psionic couldn't be saved. They told her to run...to remember them.

She placed a kiss on Signless' cold lips and then ran into the night.


	2. A Mother's Love

It had been a year since her Son's death and the Dolorosa had suffered greatly.

The night her son had died, she'd been stripped, beaten and sold in a slave auction to Orphaner Dualscar. Because of her beauty and her rarity as both a slave and a rainbow drinker, Dualscar had reserved her for....personal needs. Despite this, she did her best to look after other slaves, make sure they had enough water, food, blankets for sleep, took punishments in place of younger slaves....children.

The fact that there were children slaves sickened Rosa to her core. Not just because she'd been a mother herself but because she'd worked in the breeding caverns, where young grubs were brought into the world. Those little ones had their whole lives ahead of them to dream and hope....to know some ended up like this broke Rosa's heart. 

Rosa had been taking a paticularly liberal punishment from dualscar and was passed out on the floor, when the pirate Marquise Spinneret Mindfang attacked Dualscar's ship. However she took nothing. Except Rosa.

Mindfang had treated Rosa's wounds and treated her with such kindness that at first Rosa was sure it was a trap or a ruse. But the kind treatment didn't stop and eventually Rosa gathered the courage to ask why. It turned out that the pirate was none other than her old moirail Aranea Serket, who had taken to the seas to search for Rosa after all these years. Together, the two of them sailed across Alternia, looking for any sign of Rosa's two children who were still alive.

That search was never completed however, Dualscar found them on a beach and he and Mindfang engaged in combat. Dualscar missed Mindfang and his harpoon ended up buried in Rosa's stomach. It was a fatal injury.

As Rosa lay dying in Mindfang's arms, she closed her eyes and saw her Son, reaching out for her. A smile touched her lips and she breathed her last words "I'm Coming Home"

Then she died in Mindfang's arms.


	3. 2hort ciircuiit

Two fucking years.  
That's how long Psionic had been hooked up to the empress of Alternia's damn ship.

He'd been dragged, struggling, fighting, sobbing his heart out after watching his moirail die, to the condesce's ship, then sticky, tentacle-like, pink wires had lashed themselves to his body and turned him into a battery.

It would have hurt, had one wire not penetrated his mind and numbed all pain, love, feelings in general that Psionic possessed.

There were times when Psionic tuned out to lose himself in memories of old, happier times while his body was used as a power supply. However there were times when he'd have his free will, full rein of his psionics and his feelings back, when the numbing brain wire was removed. The only down side was that it happened because the condesce wanted to talk to him.

At first it was just 'small' things:  
To gloat over killing his moirail  
To adjust wires and cause him more pain  
To bring him food and drink  
To talk to him about his life  
To be with him

Eventually the Condesce said she falling in love with him. But he did not and nor could ever love her back. She was evil. She killed his moirail. She took him from everything and everyone he knew and loved. Plus he'd seen her making out with both Dualscar and the Grand Highblood on various occasions

It was a ruse.  
It was a lie.

She actually admitted it was but there was nothing Psionic could do to prevent the kiss. The kiss was rough and tasted of....honey. He pulled away as soon as he could, but he could already feel something big and bad bubbling up inside him.

"w--Ell wasn't that kiss just d--Elightful?" she grinned a shark tooth grin.  
"you foul, 2lutty, maniipulatiive biitch!" snarled Psionic.  
"you say the most lov--Ely fins, ang--Elfish" she smirked "but that kiss, nam--Ely the lipstick,  
involv--Ed th--E catalyst for the mind hon--Ey I'v--E b--E--En s--Ecr--Etly f--E--Eding you for th--E past months!" she smiled sweetly.  
"what?! You- AGH!!!" psionic screamed as raw psionic energy coursed through him and around him. It was pure agony.

He powered the ship flat out for two weeks. During that two weeks, he contracted a serious virus, half computer, half disease. It ripped his body apart until he lost his psionic power, until he burned out. He crashed the ship and was coughing up blood as the engine room burned. He didn't have long for this world.

"don't hold on, Mituna...you don't need to"  
That voice....it sounded so familiar....so kind so warm.....so-  
"K-Kankrii?" choked Psionic "Kankrii iim 2cared..."  
"Don't Be Scared, Honey Bee, Come Back To Us" psionic could hear the smile in that motherly voice  
"Ro2a.....iit hurt2...iim terriifiied....what iif you're not there when ii wake up?"  
"we'll be here, Psi, you'll wake up in Rosa's arms and my smile will be the first thing you see" coaxed Signless.  
"......a-alriight"  
"Let Go, My Son, And Sleep Well" whispered Rosa.

Psionic exhaled and let himself slip into a permanent sleep.


	4. The hunted huntress

Two things had happened to Disciple since the night of her Beloved's death.

1) She'd been hunted ruthlessly by Grand Highblood who still wanted her blood for his walls.  
2) She'd locked away all love, compassion and positive feelings away deep inside herself and became herself a ruthless highblood killer.

She'd been running and fighting....and hurting for a long long time. She also kept her Beloved's rebellion alive. Though she'd never had much skill at spoken words like Signless had, she was a master when it came to the written word. In caves, on walls, all across Alternia Disciple had written the words of her beloved for all to see, Lowblood and Highblood alike.

Eventually it became too dangerous for her to stay in one place too long and towns and villages were absolutely out of the question. But still she fought, and never, ever did her heart forget Psionic, Rosa and Her beloved.

There was a happy twist in her tale however, like Rosa, she found her old moirail, and like Mindfang, he was a blueblood. Things were a little rocky at first, given it turned out to be the very same troll who had murdered her beloved and spared her.

With time, however, Horuss Zahhak unlocked a part of Disciple that hadn't been allowed to be seen for a three years: Love, Compassion, Happiness in the knowledge that there was someone alive who still cared for her, and who could be there for her.

For a while, Disciple had been plagued with terrible nightmares that she'd betrayed her beloved by siding with his killer, but the nightmares stopped when Disciple convinced herself that Signless would have wanted her to be happy.

Meulin and Horuss' happy reunion was cut bitterly short. Horuss had already been on the Grand Highblood's shit list and harbouring a hunted fugitive was the final nail in the coffin, and once again Disciple had to watch someone she loved die. Horuss' dying breath was reassurance he'd find Meulin's beloved for her.

It was a bittersweet moment.

Once again, Disciple had to run and hide in caves across Alternia, but this time she did not lock her feelings away. This made it actually easier to cope, because it gave her warmth and comfort knowing her loved ones were watching over her. 

She'd return to them someday. And what a day that would be.

Though the knowledge that her family were waiting for her reassured her, it didn't lessen the fear when that day came.

Grand Highblood had finally got his wish and found her. She was surrounded and tired of running at this point, so she fought. The fight was hard and though she fought harder than she ever had, Grand Highblood's sheer size and brutality overwhelmed her.

She lay dying on the floor of the cave, a long, cruelly jagged sword sticking out of her chest. She was too weak to try get it out, her vision was going hazy and the pain had already started to fade.

She heard no voices of her family, of her beloved, her own voice was the last thing she heard: a whispered prayer.

"Find me....please.....Find....me...."


	5. Promises kept

Disciple smelled where she was before she saw.

She smelled the delicious aromas and fragrances of Rosa's cooking. It was a wonderfully familiar, very homely smell.

Then she opened her eyes and found a pair of ruby red eyes gazing lovingly down at her. Those eyes belonged to the face of her dear dear Signless.

"it's me, darling.....It's Signless" he murmured.  
Disciple smiled widely "I know it's you, oh my love!" she mewled, pulling him down so their lips met.

It was was the best kiss either of them had had in three years. No. It was the best kiss the two of them had ever had.

Signless pulled back, his face bright red but he was smiling stupidly, lovestruck. Disciple was also blushing, laughing at the way her lover looked at her.

"words....cannot describe how much I have missed you" breathed Signless.  
"well don't use words then. Use actions to show how much you missed me" purred Disciple, sitting up and moving between Signless' parted legs.

Signless gulped, then saw his own lust and want reflected in his angel's eyes. He grew more confident and smiled, pressing their lips together passionately once more and pulling his love close.

Eventually, and by that I mean in about two minutes, Signless was on top of Disciple and was kissing and sucking her neck. She was eliciting the most lovely purrs and moans and Signless loved to hear them. Maybe he liked to hear them a little too much, because he was more than just a little aroused.

"kankri!" mewled Disciple.  
"Meulin....oh gog Meulin...." he panted "I love you so fucking much, so much my angel"  
"alriight lovebiird2, break iit up. Can't beliieve you diidn't tell u2 meu wa2 awake!" interrupted the voice of Signless' moirail.  
"don't you think there was a good reason for that?" signless asked, grinning despite himself.  
"you barkbea2t, Kankrii" grinned Psionic.

Disciple had already wriggled out from under Signless and pounce-hugged Horuss, who had entered with Psionic. Dis was over the moon, here she had her kismesis, moirail and beloved all in one place. It was difficult to know who to be most pleased about.

Actually....no one it wasn't. No offence to Horuss and Mituna but Kankri won by a pretty big landslide. Now she thought about it though, she knew Horuss and Mituna already knew and didn't mind in the slightest.

Then Rosa entered with Mindfang. Ten minutes later, lunch was served up and they all sat in a big circle.

Disciple had found her family again. And they had also welcomed two new members into it. This made Disciple feel warm and fuzzy. It just meant more love to go around, and in her opinion, this was never a bad thing.

The thought that they also no longer had petty things like the hemospectrum and death to separate them anymore only added to Disciple's elation. She looked around the circle at everyone, feeling her heart soar, and smiled to herself as she finished eating.  
~~

Disciple was taking a cat nap after dinner, later that night, and naturally did not hear Signless creep in.

Psionic, Rosa, Mindfang and Horuss had all agreed between themselves to give the two lovers some space. So now it was just Signless and his Disciple in the cave.

Signless quickly fixed the problem of Disciple sleeping by softly kissing her awake. He then waited as she laid on her back and he climbed on top of her, giving her a long, passionate kiss.

He pulled away, the pair of them both flushed with arousal and want.

"I believe we got a little interrupted earlier" he murmured.  
"by our moirails no less" whispered Disciple.  
"...ready to continue?"  
"oh gog yes"

Their lips locked once more, and both of them knew that this was the very very first day of an eternal happiness.

And eternal happiness for them to share.  
To experience together.


End file.
